A Kindling Love
by DragonXKS
Summary: Takes place after The Southern Raiders. Katara is intrigued about Zuko after their trip but is to shy to initiate anything. Zuko also finds himself drawn to Katara and decides to take a chance at getting her affections. M-Rated for language & lemons Zutara


Smoke On The Water

(one shot)- I'v changed this to a one shot cuz i just dont wanna go any furthe with this story. *gets shot*

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. I know its lame so what else is new?

----------------------

Katara sat next to the fire slowly stirring the soup. Aang, Zuko, Toph and Sokka also sat around the fire waiting patiently for dinner.

"Is the soup ready yet, I'm starving." Toph broke the silence

"It is now"

Katara picked up the five bowls and filled each bowl up and then handed it to a person. Sokka and Toph proceeded in shoveling the hot soup into their bodies as quickly as they could. Aang bowed his head and gave a small smile when handed his bowl. She then handed Zuko his bowl and he smiled and gave a small 'thank you'

The group sat in silence eating their soup the only sounds was of spoons to mouths. The sun was close to setting on the beach the group had made camp on for the night. Sokka and Toph finished their soup first.

"that was some good soup Sis." Sokka stated as he laid down and closed his eyes.

"yup, it really hit the spot." Toph agreed and followed suit with Sokka but crossed her leg over her knee.

"Thank you, we should lay out the bed rolls and get a goods night sleep since we had a long day of travel today and have to cross Fire Nation territory tomorrow." Katara said finishing up her last spoonful of soup.

Katara when to Appa's saddle and took out Sokka's and Toph's bed rolls and laid them out next to each other.

"Sokka, Toph here your bed rolls are laid out over here" Katara poked the two who where drifting off to sleep.

Toph and Sokka both grunted and slowly moved to their bed rolls and all most instantly were asleep. Aang finished and looked to Zuko then to Appa and walked over to Appa and rubbed his nose, in return Appa licked him then yawned. Aang yawned and laid down on Appa's leg, snuggling into the soft fur.

"Goodnight Katara, goodnight Zuko." Aang said sleepily

"You ok Zuko? You haven't touched your dinner."

Katara was standing in front of Zuko watching him poke at a piece of potato.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired" Zuko sat his bowl down and stood up striating his robes. "I'm going to take a walk would you like to join me?"

"Ok" Katara felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

Zuko smiled and turned and walked into the forest behind the camp, Katara following close. The two walked in silence, though they did lock eyes several times as they walked down the path. The large pine trees smell mingled with the smell of the ocean and the orange light shone in dim rays through the trees.

Zuko made a sudden turn toward the ocean Katara followed Zuko into a small clearing where a low cliff met the forest. Zuko stopped a few feet away from the cliff edge and looked out over the vast ocean that was a shining orange and yellow with shades of blue and green. Katara stood at Zuko's side and looked out over the ocean and was stunned.

"It's so beautiful" she said still stunned

"Yeah, I thought you would like to see it" Zuko turned to Katara and locked gold eyes to silver.

Katara felt her cheeks heat up again, Praying that Zuko couldn't see her blush.

"You know this sunset isn't the only beautiful thing here..." Zuko let the sentence hang with a caring smile on his face.

Katara's brain stopped working at the comment and at Zuko's smile and at his hypnotic and exotic colored eyes. Her cheeks were burning now. Finally Katara's brain came back online.

"Umm...yeah the trees are pretty too. You know what we should go back to camp and go to bed." she said quickly trying to avoid where this was going as well as avoiding locking eyes with him again.

"If you want to" he replied a lil let down.

Zuko's mind was racing now should he do what he was thinking or hold off and wait? He couldn't decide now or later? Zuko thoughts snapped when he saw Katara starting to turn back toward the forest. He made up his mind and reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him and put his lips to hers and closed his eyes.

Katara was completely caught off guard, her mind reeled as it tried to comprehend what was going on and this new and strange sensation. Then in a rush reality came back and she realized that Zuko was holding her close and kissing her! Katara jerked back and broke the kiss gasping from the shock and the strange sensation.

Zuko stood there smiling with his eyes locked with hers again. Zuko put his arms to his side letting Katara stand free from his embrace. Katara about fell when Zuko let her go. She hadn't realized that she had been using him for support. Zuko caught her in his arms, their faces coming close. Zuko pulled her back up.

"You ok?" Zuko asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... Just fine." Katara stuttered feeling her cheeks burn like mad now.

Katara was mentally screaming at herself. She couldn't look away from those perfect gold eyes, its like they beckoned her to stare at them forever. She pulled away again this time was steady on her feet. Regaining some of her confidence and her voice she broke the spell of his golden eyes.

"We should get back to camp." she said as she turned back to the forest.

This time Zuko followed. Yet again the two walked in silence for a time. Katara was still in a reeling train of thought. Zuko broke the silence.

"Hey, It's a full moon tonight." Zuko said trying to ease the tension, She hadn't realized he had spoken to her till a few moments later.

"Oh, yes its very pretty... You know my waterbending is at its strongest when the moon is full."

"Oh I know. Remember our little fight at the North Pole, you kicked my ass." Zuko gave a small laugh.

Katara chuckled feeling her tension give way a little. The two arrived back at the camp everyone was sleeping peacefully. The fire had burned its self to just embers casting a dim glow on the ground. Zuko stopped her in front of the dying fire.

Katara held her breath waiting for what he was going to say. Then with out knowing her eyes wandered back into the golden spell of his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to." he said looking to the ground

"Umm...Its ok?" Katara said scratching her head.

Zuko went to the saddle and pulled out two bed rolls and handed one to Katara. She laid her bed next to the fire and watched Zuko move off a couple yards to give her space, where he proceeded to lay out his roll. Katara slipped into her bed and snuggled in. She peeked at Zuko who was taking his robe off then followed by his shirt. There he was standing there in his pants she noted the pronounced chest and the finely chiseled abs, she felt her cheeks warm up and then rolled over. She herd Zuko slip into his bed and get comfortable.

Her mind wandered, reliving the kiss and the incredible feeling that came over her. Over the past week she had found herself 'observing' Zuko, watching everything he did. Not because she thought he might pull a fast one on the group and try and take Aang but because she found him quite fascinating.

__

Ahh! I still cant believe he kissed me! Not like it was bad, he is very handsome and dare I say sexy? I want to get to know him better before this goes any further. I cant believe I chickened out Iv kinda wanted this or at least try at him and I get the chance and...and... Grrr, I need to just calm down and go to sleep.

Katara after a short time fell asleep leaving only Zuko awake.

__

Fuck! Why am I so stupid, what the hell was I thinking she probably hates me know or thinks I'm insane!... Maybe I didn't do any harm... I want to have her I just don't know if she feels the same way. I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

Zuko finally drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

Katara awoke from her wonderful dream of being with Zuko, her forbidden fruit a firebender. She looked around to see that it was still night time. The stars shined brightly as did the full moon against the black void of space.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into her bedding trying to do back to sleep, but to know avail. Katara wiggled out of her bed and stood looking around the camp site seeing that everyone was sleeping peacefully to the sounds of the ocean.

****

_Might as well do something seeing as how I cant get back to sleep... I should bathe its been 5 days, at this hour I'm sure to have some peace and quiet._

_Katara headed toward the forest were she remembered seeing a pond supplied by an underground spring. She followed a small rabbit trail. As she walked thin strands of spider web caught on her face. She picked them off as she continued listening for the slightest sound that may be cause for alarm. After all she was still in the Fire Nation._

_The pine forest gave way to a small clearing were the glistening pond shone in the moon light. Katara took in the beauty of the scene in front of her. 'snap' Katara whipped her head and attention toward the sound. Not moving she waited and heard nothing more indicating anything there. Taking on last scan of her surroundings to make sure she was alone she proceeded to remove her clothing._

_--_

Zuko awoke to the near silent sounds of foot steps heading away from the campsite. His first thought was a thief who managed to get by Toph's vibration sensing. Zuko sat up and looked towards the sounds origin. He say nothing but the tree line and the footsteps where no longer audible. Curiosity grabbed at Zuko's mind to investigate the sound and what made them.

Slipping from his bed roll he grabbed his sleeveless back training shirt with the gold trim and pulled it over his head. He headed toward the forest where he last heard the sound and looked to the ground to see footprints.

Zuko followed the footprints for a couple hundred yards, then the ground became to firm to give way to a humans weight, meaning no more prints. He looked closely at the bushes to see if a twig had been broken of leaves bent, no luck. Then he noticed that there were spider webs all around him except in one place.

****

_Hehe, the spider webs are my guide tonight._

Continuing along the invisible path he heard movement. Taking the last step to get behind a tree he stepped on a twig making a noticeable 'snap'. Zuko froze, stopping his breathing. Silence was restored after a few hair raising moments. Zuko hearing the person turn back around to the pond, peeked his head out from behind the tree to his amazement it was Katara.

****

_What the hell! Why is Katara up at this hour and what is she doing..... Holy shit, may the Fire God be praised!_

Zuko stood transfixed on the waterbender in her white undergarments. He could see her well but wanted to be closer. Lowering himself to the cool green moss covered ground Zuko crawled on his belly till he was under a low shrub_ 'snap' ._

_--_

Katara whipped around toward the sound this time bring a whip of water to. She bended the water to the bush that the sound came from and wrapped the end around whatever was there. swinging her hands backward she brought her capture from the bush, so they were face to face.

Katara glared at the peeping Tom with intent to give an ass beating. Taken aback she recognized the scared face before her, Zuko.

"What the hell are you doing peeping on me!" Katara half screamed

" I woke up and heard movement. I had to investigate to see what was going on." Zuko flinched at the angry bender. Katara let her grip on the water go and it fell away from Zuko's wrist.

"I'm sorry for peeping on you. I'll go back to camp now and leave you to your bath." Zuko bowed his head and headed back to the camp.

Katara's mind jumped at this opportunity. Having Zuko alone on her terms. Raising her hands and sweeping them forward came another tentacle of water wrapping around Zuko's torso she brought her hands behind her. Zuko was jerked off his feet and collided with her. She wrapped her arms up over his strong shoulders and pulled his lips to hers.

Zuko's heart soared and he closed his eyes and slipped his muscular arms around her fine waist relishing in the moment and sensation of her in his arms. Katara slid her tongue along Zuko's lower lip asking for permission in him mouth. He happily obliged to the sweet offer wanting in his mouth.

The two slid there tongues in and out of each others mouth, savoring the sweet flavor of one another. Katara softly bite Zuko's lower lip and gently sucked on it. Zuko's mind rolled over in pleasure and let out a low groan, to Katara's delight.

Zuko ran his hands up and down her curvy back and hips feeling the flawlessly smooth skin under his finger tips. He wanted to feel more, yes more. Zuko took his hands away from the water beauty and pulled his shirt of revealing perfectly defined chest and abs.

Katara was caught of guard by the sexy body before her. She pushed Zuko down onto his back and before he could move she straddle him at his hips. Zuko felt a hot wave of pleasure run through his body. His eyes went to the back of his head and he tilted his head back and let out a moan as Katara kissed up his neck slowly. Following the slow passionate kisses she licked up his neck, savoring the firebenders exotic taste.

Zuko was under the power of the waterbender lost in his mind and pleasure. Katara then started to kiss down his chest making him shiver and twitch slightly with every sweet caress from her lips.

Zuko's mind snapped his the retinas of his eyes contracted to a barely visible dot and he then bared his teeth as he over powered the girl atop him and flipped her over so that he was on top.

He ran his hands down her trim and slightly noticeable abs. Katara's skin goose bumped at the touch. Zuko pressed his lips back to hers with force and reached a hand around her head to comb his fingers through her long thick brown hair. Katara combed her right hand through his mid length black hair, then traced a finger along his jaw line then to the scar covering his left cheek and eye.

To many Zuko's scar was a sign of his banishment from his own nation and father and throne. His father challenged him to teach him a lesson by fire bending in to his own sons face. To Katara it is a sign of strength to stand up for what's right, and it gave him a menacing bad boy look that she couldn't get enough of.

The two intertwined as the kissing grew deeper and rougher. The two of them knew what the wanted to be closer. Zuko clawed of Katara's white top covering her ample breast. He then tore of her white bottoms to have her completely naked. Zuko was so turned on now by the sight of having the most beautiful woman in front of him.

"Well seeing as how I'm naked you should be to." Katara gave a smirk before grabbing at his maroon gold trimmed pants and pulled the belt loose slipping off.

Zuko looked at her in surprise then took her in, in a difrent light, she was so beautiful. He kissed along her collar bone gradually making his way to her hard nipple. Zuko took it in his teeth and nibbled and then began to suck while his right hand attended the other breast. Katara moaned as a shiver ran up her back. She ran her nails down his back leaving pronounce marks the length of his back. Zuko pulled his attention to her silver eyes

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked for her consent. She nodded and he pushed in.

Katara woke up. "God dammit!"

_-------------------_

_Sorry I know you all hate me for not giving you guys a lemon *gets shot 2x's* but I just lost my drive to finsh this because of school and other projects._


End file.
